yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Scott von Bhuurhenberg
Scott von Bhuurhenberg is one of the main characters to appear in the third board game series. He is the Bursar(Treasurer) for the Government Council at Cambridge University, and is also the Prince of one of the major European nations, Germany. He is a good friend of Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard, making him a possible villain at the beginning of the series. However, he will turn over to the hero side when Isaac does. As a reflection of Scott Carson from the previous two series, he will also be voiced by AthrunZala00. Personality and Ability Scott has a very calm nature, and he is also very intelligence. He does have a bad temper, but it only seems to make an appearance when someone makes him really mad. He revolves his life around politics, since he is a prince, but he does have fun sometimes, since he is not officially in charge of Germany yet. As a Royal of the European nations, Scott has a special ability that he obtained as a trait at birth. His ability is labeled as Gravity Manipulation, which allows him to use gravity however he pleases. This ability is spoken of in Episode 8, when Scott talks about a gravity barrier he made over Germany to protect it. He also shows this ability off in Episode 10 when he uses gravity to help Isaac to defeat Matthieu. Scott also can use all six elements of Black Magic, which are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. All Royal family members have a special trait that is passed down from different generations. This is shown in the first movie when Zivon Lutrova, Matthieu la Wellsearia's nephew, uses Teleportation just like Matthieu can. However, Scott has yet to reveal what his generic trait is. However, by how intelligent Scott appears to be, it is assumed that his generic family ability will involve his intelligence. Appearance Scott's appearance closely resembles that of Togainu no Chi character, Shiki. His hair is still the same length, and is still black as well. His eyes are yellow, however, and they also resemble the eyes of a snake. His entire outfit consists of a blue shirt, blue pants, blue coat, blue gloves, and a skull necklace around his neck. When he appears at foreign affair meetings, he usually wears royal clothes to look good. Relationship with Others Scott shows numerous relations with the wide variety of cast. Alixzandur McMardus: Head of the Legislative House in the Government Council and also Isaac's childhood friend. The two don't talk much but they get along with each other since Isaac is good friends with both of them. Léon de Puissant and Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard: The Prince of France and Prince of England respectively. They are close friends with Scott, both in school and for political reasons. All three are very smart and very strong, making them great allies. The three always go together to deal with diplomatic problems, such as the bombing of the Eiffel Tower in Episode 8 and the return of the Japanese Prime Minster's jet in Episode 10. The three fight, along with Alixzandur McMardus, fight Matthieu la Wellsearia in Episodes 9 and 10, that ends in a victory for the Council. Henrietta Fheraldis: Administrative Assistant(Secretary) for the Government Council at Cambridge University. These two are usually the first ones to arrive for a meeting, giving them time to speak with each other. It is hinted that the two may be closer than just friends. Matthieu la Wellsearia: Isaac's rival. Since Isaac doesn't get along with Matthieu, Scott tends to share the same relationship with Matthieu that Isaac has. When the Council finds Matthieu has teamed up with Kazumaru Ichiyori in Episode 9, Scott has no problem assisting Isaac to take Matthieu down. The rest of the Council: As other people Isaac must work with in the SGC, he has made friendships with them all. The Minster Island Cast: Even though some of them don't like the Royals because of the numerous taxes placed on the island, Isaac and the rest of the Council try to assist the island to make good terms between the island and the European Union. The Council has already gained some ground by becoming close friends with Kari Anderson and some of her friends. Dueling Skills Scott uses an Demon Dragon Deck. This deck uses mostly Demon and Fiend monsters, along with cards that inflict effect damage at the opponent's life points. His deck is also accompanied by Dragon monsters, to allow him to Cross Summon his Hybrid Monster, Corrupt Soul - Demonic Overlord Dragon. Notes